Ship Wrecked
by Ice Buddles
Summary: The Yugioh characters go off on a 2 week scheduled vacation cruise to relax. When their ship mysteriously sinks and they end up on some deserted island, how are they expected to survive with one another? Yaoi, hinted- Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Bronzeshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like the title says, this is gonna be about some ship wreckage. I always love ship wreck stories and books about vacations gone wrong, all that crashing and getting stranded nonsense so, I decided to write a random fic about it, including some Yu-gi-oh characters of course. So, theres hinted: puzzleshipping, tendershipping, puppyshipping, bronzeshipping, and blah blah, yaoi. So enjoy, and please review ^v^**

Atem stepped onto the wooden docks, luggage in hand. Yugi followed behind, all smiles as usual. The large cruise ship rested in the city bay, preparing for departure. The surroundings seemed to buzz with energy and excitement, people running here and there, struggling with all kinds of bags and boxes. Atem smiled to himself, thankful that he could pack light. It was only him and his partner after all, they didn't require much luggage. The sea-breeze fluttered through the air, refreshing and foreign. Atem had never really been to the ocean, he was excited for such an opportunity. He handed his bags to a young man, older than him though, dressed up in a nice suit. The man flashed him a quick smile, turning to drag the bags aboard the large ship. Yugi tugged at his dark's sleeve suddenly, smiling brightly.

"Atem, look! Here comes everyone." He dashed off, over to a group of familiar faces. A wide smile spread Atem's lips,

"ah, everybody! You're finally here." He walked over to his friends. Jounouchi nodded, smiling to himself. Honda and Otogi trailed behind him, lugging a large pile of bags and boxes.

"uh.. yeah, we had a little trouble with getting everyone's luggage here.. we couldn't really fit it into the limo.." His voice trailed off, as he turned to help the others with all the weight. Yugi's eyes widened, he clapped, suddenly giddy.

"A limo?! Courtesy of Kaiba no doubt!" He giggled. Jounouchi suddenly flushed, dropping a large suitcase in surprise. He smiled awkwardly, trying to seem less embarrassed.

"uh, y-yeah! It was for all of us.. you guys were supposed to show too.." His voice faded once again. Honda suddenly jumped forward, pulling Jounouchi into a chokehold of sorts.

"oh now, don't be like that! We all know kaiba only invited you here! The only reason he payed for all of us to show up, is 'cuz we're your friends! But I forget how rich He really is sometimes.. paying for all of us to go on some vacation cruise.. lucky he's taken such an interest in ya' eh Jounouchi?" Honda laughed, nudging him playfully. Jounouchi blushed further, shoving Honda. Otogi pulled them apart,

"Come on now! We're all on vacation, I think the last thing anybody wants to hear is you two fighting!" He shoved Jonouchi back towards the rest of the group, only now strolling up the dock.

"Now why don't you go play with Kaiba, eh? Properly thank him for spending such a fortune on us all?" Honda exploded with laughter at Otogi's sudden teasing, as Jounouchi frowned at them.

"Oh shut up! Theres.. nothing like that going on between us!" He smacked Otogi upside his head, then advanced towards Honda.  
"Not yet anyway! Look Look! Here he comes!" Honda chimed in, pointing behind the riled up blond. Jounouchi glanced over his shoulder quickly, his eyes widening. He flashed a sudden glare back to Honda.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut! Say anything to kaiba, and you'll regret it!" He hissed, just as everyone finally reached them. He turned, immediately he recognized his sister. "Shizuka! You made it!" He beamed brightly, tossing his arms out at her. She laughed, hugging her brother.

"Well of course i did, I've always loved the ocean!" She turned back to Anzu, taking a suitcase. "You'll carry this for me right?" She flashed him that innocent smile of hers before running off to greet the others behind him. Jounouchi struggled, the large bag was heavy. He sighed, realizing he had no say in this matter.

"oh Jounouchi! You'll carry this too, won't you?" Anzu sang, in that all too familiar and annoying voice. Jounouchi rolled his eyes as another large bag was shoved into his arms. She immediately dashed past him, to go with the others. He growled to himself, hoisting the bags up over his shoulders. He turned back to the ship, struggling with all the weight. Mokuba dashed past him suddenly, catching him off guard. He lost his balance, almost falling forward. A sudden arm reached out, wrapping around his slim waist, effortlessly pulling him back to his feet. Jounouchi felt himself blush, as Anzu's bag was plucked from his arm.

"If you need help, you should ask." Kaiba teased from behind him, holding the bag at his side. Jounouchi flushed, pulling away suddenly. He hid his face, turning back towards the boat. Kaiba smirked, pleased by his sudden overreaction.

"Oi Oi! Is someone gonna' help with all this crap or what?!" A familiar voice boomed behind kaiba. The young ceo turned, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. Mariku was struggling to drag several bags, his hikari's luggage no doubt.

"Mariku.. stop your whining will you? This is supposed to be a vacation, remember?" Malik cut in, following behind his yami. Said yami, growled in annoyance.

"So i'm just your damned packing mule, is that it?" He spat arrogantly, continuing to lug the excess weight. Malik sighed, dropping his sunglasses to shield his eyes. He strolled next to his yami and wrenched a suitcase from his dark's grip.

"There. Now stop the complaining, we're already here." He waved at the group before him, rolling the suitcase carelessly behind him. Mariku grumbled to himself as they reached his light's so called, 'friends'.

"Haha, Malik, you guys made it!" Yugi chimed happily, greeting his friend. Malik nodded, wearing a smile, though his eyes were still masked behind his dark sun glasses. Yugi looked past the tanned boy, directing his smile towards new faces.

"Isis, and Rishid! You came too? That's wonderful." Yugi giggled, greeting Malik's elder siblings.

"Well yes, missing such a chance to go on a free vacation? We wouldn't dream of it." Isis smiled, warmly greeting everyone. Yugi nodded, happily turning to Malik.

"Eh.. Malik, wheres Bakura? He and Ryou should have been with you," Malik suddenly turned back, lifting his glasses. He lazily pointed towards the edge of the dock.

"Over there. Bakura had some trouble with their luggage." Yugi followed his direction, his large eyes widening. He waved excitedly, as his friend came strolling along.

"Ah! Yugi!" Ryou yelled excitedly, dashing over to greet everybody. He pulled his yami behind him, who reluctantly stumbled along.

"Oi Ryou! Knock it off!" He hissed, wrenching himself free of his hikari's grip. Bakura struggled to support 2 large suitcases, propped up over his shoulders. Ryou rolled his eyes, turning back to his dark.

"Do you have to be so grumpy all the time? Besides, I asked if you wanted help with carrying our bags, but you denied my offer." He shrugged his shoulders, turning back to Yugi. "Sorry for his..temper.." He laughed, passing the smaller boy, and starting for the rest of their friends. As everyone finally seemed to calm down, kaiba suddenly stepped forward. He snapped his fingers, and immediately a 'servant' came. He tossed them his luggage, and turned to the boat.

"Alright, everyone get on." He pointed up towards the top of the loading ramp, where the ship's entrance sat, as if waiting for them to board. After a moment of hesitation, everyone slowly began to walk along the ramp, single file, as Kaiba led the way. At the top, everyone piled onto the ship's deck, as it swayed in the dock. A petite woman was situated near a small table, with various other workers and passengers. They were waiting in a line to get their tickets verified for the cruise.

Kaiba arrogantly pressed towards the front of the line, rudely cutting past everyone. Besides a couple of bad looks, and rather distasteful comments, none of the waiting passengers bothered to put up a real protest, as the large group of children passed by them. Kaiba flashed the workers at the counter some paperwork and a badged I.D of sorts. They looked at him skeptically, since he was after all, a teenager, leading a troop of 'kids' behind him. He dropped a large wad of tickets in front of their doubtful faces, 1 for each person in the little 'group', that he now led. 15 people to be exact. Several minutes passed, as they all had to go through certain paperwork for their passenger verifications.

After everything was signed, sorted and finalized, they were handed back their I.D's and permitted access to the boat. Everyone slowly collected their luggage, as they walked past large crowds of people of all kinds, running here or there, trying to find their rooms. Yugi glanced down at the key- cards he had been given. Him and Atem had been assigned into the same room, and shared the same silver card, marked with the clear number, 206. Everyone went over each other's cards, quickly memorizing the room numbers.

Yugi and Atem shared room 206. Bakura and Ryou shared room 312. Malik and Mariku shared number 144. Isis and Rishid shared 160. Shizuka and Anzu shared 245. Kaiba and Mokuba shared 300. And Jounouchi was bunked with Honda and Otogi in room 227. Slowly everyone wandered around the ship, trying their best to find the assigned rooms. Some hours past, until finally everyone seemed situated in their rightful place. Throughout the course of the day, Yugi had tagged along with his friends, hanging around in their luxurious rooms, now it was finally his turn to explore his own.

Atem slipped the card- key into the door's lock, it clicked, automatically unlocking. Atem smiled at the ease of unlocking the door, and excitedly opened it. He and Yugi happily piled in, dragging their bag's behind them. Yugi stared in awe at the queen sized deluxe bed, placed in the middle of the room. There was a large, oak wardrobe positioned in the corner of the room, next to a large mirror. A large desk, with a hanging bookshelf above it was left of the bed. A thin computer rested on the desk, with a phone next to it. Laid before the bed was a flat screen t.v, hanging over a large fish tank, on the wall. A silver mini- fridge was cooling next to a large sofa, right of the bed, only a few feet from the door itself. Beyond the luxurious couch, was a door, slightly smaller than the entrance. Over the door was a small sign in cursive that read, 'Bathroom'.

Yugi dove for the bed, tossing his suitcase away carelessly. The bed seemed to melt all around him. It's large comforters and pillows, cushioned his bouncing. Atem neatly collected their bags, and piled them into a corner, as Yugi continued to run about the room excitedly.

"heh, aibou.. are you that excited by this all?" He asked, voice full of amusement. He slowly trailed over to the bed and, kicking off his shoes, dove onto it. After a few minutes of rolling along the soft comforter, he paused and looked up at Yugi.

"You do realize.. we'll be sharing this bed, right?" He asked, grinning slyly. Yugi blushed instantly, at what he was hinting at. He was right though, it was the only bed there, well that or the couch. It wasn't exactly like he hadn't.. shared a bed with his yami before, but the seductively proud smile his dark now wore, was a little.. disconcerting.

"Y-yeah, that shouldn't be a problem.. right?" He asked, trying to sound less nervous than he was. Atem crawled forward, towards the edge of the bed. He patted the pillow next to him playfully,

"Aibou.. come sit with me, won't you?" He asked, almost purring.

Yugi's face flushed with a deep shade of pink, as he hesitantly listened. Walking over to the seat next to his dark, he rigidly sat down.

"Y-yes?" He asked, nervously glancing around. Atem scooted next to him, quickly closing the, already small, space between them. He skillfully wrapped his arms around Yugi's slender waist, pulling him closer. Yugi's eyes widened as Atem surprisingly, placed a light peck on his rosie lips. He pulled away suddenly, hiding his reddening face.

"A-Atem! What're you trying to do?" He whined, more than embarrassed. Atem pulled him closer, so that their chest's were pressed together. He pulled Yugi to sit in his lap, positioning the other boy's legs around his own waist.

"Ohh? What's so wrong? You usually don't complain when I do this sort of thing.." He teased, nuzzling into Yugi's exposed neck. His partner stiffened up, trying to think of some acceptable excuse. He looked around nervously until his eyes fell on a clock, hung on the wall.

Yugi pushed atem away, putting on the best serious face he could muster.

"Because of the time! J-just look!" He pointed at the clock nervously, hoping it would prove to be a good enough excuse. Atem blinked at the clock with a placid expression, obviously unamused, and plainly uninterested.

"It's 9:38, what's your point?" He asked, turning back to his nervous hikari. Yugi blushed more, obviously flustered.

"W-well.. we have to wake up tomorrow really early.. like at 6 o'clock remember? For all the cruise activities and.. well, we need sleep, we've been running around all day!" He rose abruptly, dashing over to his suitcase. Quickly unzipping it, he pulled out a pale blue pair of pajamas. He began to strip as he headed off to change in the bathroom. Atem laid back, sprawled out on his belly. He slowly crawled under the large covers, while struggling to strip off his pants. By the time Atem was done and dressed down to a tank top and boxers, Yugi was coming out of the bathroom, wearing his blue pajamas.

He crawled into the queen bed, quickly making himself comfortable.

"Sorry Atem, but we need sleep. Besides, Jounouchi said he'd drop by early tomorrow and we'd all go to the ship's pool. I don't exactly want him walking in on.. anything.." He blushed again, as he turned onto his side. A sudden arm slid over his side, to wrap around his stomach, pulling him back. Atem let his head rest over Yugi's shoulder,

"My my, I didn't realize you had such a dirty mind, my little light.." He smirked, releasing Yugi, and burying his face into the pillows.

Yugi rolled away, flicking off a lamp resting next to the bed. It left them in a stark darkness, almost pitch black if not for the few rounded windows on the wall. The small circular windows seeped a dim light into the room, to pierce the darkness. Lying back into the bed, Yugi pulled a beige comforter over himself.

"Oh be quiet. It was your idea in the first place, now goodnight!" He replied bluntly, rolling to hide his face in the pillows, with the hopes of getting some sleep...

END

**Finished the possible part 1 in a random story, sorry for the lack of action in this, after all I sped through this part maybe a bit too fast... but you have to establish a story to continue it. So, if I get around to a 'next chapter' there'll definitely be more action and stuff. So, hope you maybe enjoyed, and please review!**

** Laters! **


	2. Chapter 2

Atem sat silently in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a dull disinterest in his tired eyes. He glanced at the clock hung over the wall, and through the dim light he read that it was about 4 in the morning. He hadn't slept, not a single wink. He had too bad of a feeling for any rest, and the rocking ship didn't exactly ease his stomach's knots. He glanced over at the smaller boy sleeping beside him.

"Aibou.." He whispered, lightly nudging his partner's side. Yugi irritably smacked his arm away and rolled over, purposely slamming his backside roughly into Atem.

"What now? I wanna' sleep.." He lightly growled.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's new crankiness.

"Fine, fine, I get it." He slid out of the large bed they both shared, and strode over to the small window, almost silently.

Atem stared out the stained glass, to the subtle waves that smoothly rocked the ship. He felt another knot turn in his stomach, and suddenly yearned for fresh air. Atem walked to their unpacked suitcases and, taking a blue coat out of his, buttoned it over his bare shoulders. He found his shoes, and quickly slid them on, walking over to his partner,

"Aibou, i'm going for a quick walk." Yugi blinked, looking a bit startled by his dark's sudden energy.

"A-alright.. be back soon?" He yawned, spreading out to take over the entirety of the bed.

"I Promise." Atem smiled, turning to go. He stepped into the low lighted hallway, locking the door after him. Another sudden bad feeling knifed through his gut and he took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his nerves, now on edge.

"I'm here for a walk.. just a walk.. i'll be back soon, no need to worry, aibou will be fine.. right?" He sighed as he tried to convince himself of these word's truth.

Atem walked down the plain corridor, a bit hesitant at first. After a bit, he began to feel less worried. He slowly came across a large staircase. It was old and wooden, shining with an amber tint, even in this low light. He squinted up to the stairs top, where a large door awaited. He stepped forward, lightly resting his foot on one. Not a sound. Good, no creaking for him then. Another few steps up, and Atem lost his footing, if not for the thick railing, he would have surely fallen. Atem glared down at the stairs, they still shone with a light tint.

"Slippery.." he muttered, " Someone must have cleaned the damned things.." He stepped lightly, cautious with where he rested his weight, as he continued towards the exit at the top.

Atem finally pushed through the large glass doors and onto the moon lit deck of the ship.

"Ah.. finally, fresh air.." He inhaled deeply, as the salty sea breeze blew through his hair. It felt intoxicating, compared to the stuffy air of indoors. Slowly walking to the ship's railing, he peeked down it's side. The dark waters below glittered, almost magically in the low light, as they splashed against the ship. He quickly turned away from the water and continued walking.

"The sooner I calm my senses, the sooner I can get back to bed.." as he strolled along the wooded deck, he watched the night sky.

Not a cloud in sight.

The moon was full and bright, shining down on him. It was almost blinding, as he squinted to scan the shimmering sky, decorated with the dozens of stars, dotted in intricate little patterns and constellations.

"The moons so full.." Atem let out a loud yawn, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Past your bedtime, eh shrimp?" A familiar voice suddenly spat arrogantly from behind. He turned to see Bakura leaning over the ship's metal railing.

'How long had he been there? Did I walk right past him.. without noticing?' Atem pondered such a possibility, as he nervously eyed the man behind him.

"Evening pharaoh, have a scary nightmare?" Bakura teased in that snarky tone of his. Atem rolled his eyes, upset that his once peaceful stroll was now ruined.

"Can it thief, I have no time for your trouble." He muttered, rubbing at his temple's in annoyance. Bakura seemed to enjoy the smaller one's obvious frustration by his mere presence.

"A bit testy aren't we? Well no matter, I didn't exactly come here to bother you.. not right now anyway. I came to clear my head, so please, do us both a favor and keep walking." He huffed, turning back to the railing.

Atem tilted his head slightly, looking like a confused child.

"Clear your head? Why would you need to do that.. you're on vacation with that little light of yours, and you didn't even pay for this. Kaiba did, you should be more than relaxed." He questioned, with a new sense of confusion. Bakura rolled his neck tiredly, grunting with obvious annoyance.

"It's best not to pry into other people's private affairs, pharaoh, I thought you would at least have enough manners to know that.." He suddenly stiffened up substantially, whipping his head off towards their left. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he began to stalk in the direction of a shadowed wooden bench, a couple feet away.

Atem stood, a bit startled by the other's sudden energy. Bakura walked over to the bench, and crossed his arms. He glared down at it, sneering in apparent disgust.

"And you should learn to keep to yourself as well, eh Mariku?" Atem's eyes widened in surprise, and disbelief. Mariku? What was bakura blabbering about now, there wasn't anybody around.. or was there? Atem flinched as a sudden figure slowly rose from the bench, threateningly silent. It easily towered over Bakura's height, proving to be quite an impressive stature indeed. The man's body was obviously well built, with his thin tank top barely containing the large muscles flexed below. Atem held his breath, glancing at Bakura, expecting him to show some form of reaction, if not fear, then maybe at least surprise. He gave none.

Bakura stood silently, his face expressionless and his eye's filled with a dull disinterest.

The larger man stepped forward, finally revealing himself clearly to their eye's under the ship's deck lights. A crooked smile split his tanned face in an all too familiar and disturbing fashion. Atem felt a shiver crawl down his spine at the look of Mariku. Knowing that he had once tried to kill him made him understandably distrusting of the larger man. Mariku stepped closer to Bakura, eyeing him with a bright interest.

The golden third eye shone brilliantly on his brow's center, perfectly where his unruly hair parted, and exploded into chaotic fluff.

"Well? Are you just going to keep gawking at me, or are you gonna' explain why you were spying?" Bakura growled, his jaw clenched in annoyance. Mariku chuckled in that deep voice of his, full of twisted amusement. Bakura merely mocked his laughter back with a roll of his eyes.

"Why were you eavesdropping." The words left Bakura's lips with an edgy tone, he was losing his already short temper, and quick. Mariku blinked at him for a moment, then turned away awkwardly.

"Couldn't sleep is all, I don't feel.. right." He rubbed at his neck, looking back up to Bakura. The twisted smile spread his lips once again.

"Besides, Malik was asleep, what kind of entertainment is that? So, I went for a 'stroll' or whatever, and came across you two, lucky, eh?" He laughed, pushing past Bakura brusquely as he sauntered over to the railing.

Atem stared at Mariku, a bit confused by his little 'confession' of sorts. Didn't feel right? 'The hell was that supposed to mean exactly?

"Mariku.. what are you talking about.. you don't feel... 'right?'" He tried to speak as clearly as possible, but a new feeling of anxiety pressed down on him. Mariku looked over at him and his dark smile deepened, once their eye's met.

"It's a bad feeling was what I meant. I've been like that all night, why do you care?" His eyes narrowed a bit, suspicious of Atem's new curiosity.

Bakura glared over at the smallest of the three, his eye's also narrowed in suspicion.

"Why do you care pharaoh? This is Mariku we're talking about here, i'd like to think that you wouldn't care much about this fool." Atem glanced at him, trying to calm himself a bit.

"Bakura.. you said you were clearing your mind earlier.. tell me, why?" Bakura seemed a bit fazed by the other's sudden question, Atem caught sight of his eye twitch in surprise. They all remained silent for a few moments, waiting for Bakura's reply. When it seemed like he would never open his mouth, finally, he spoke.

"I.. wasn't feeling well.. I had a bad feeling pressing into the back of mind for the past hour or so."

Bakura seemed a bit more upset now, "Now you tell me, exactly what are you trying to get at?"

Atem rubbed at his head nervously, the anxiety reaching it's worst.

"W-well.. I don't know really it's just.. this bad feeling.. we've all got it.. that must mean something, right?" He asked the last part with a nervous laugh, trying to convince himself this wasn't serious. More silence passed, as Bakura and Mariku exchanged strange looks. Finally, Mariku broke the silence with another disturbing laugh.

"What a superstitious group we are... but I guess, maybe it does mean something.." His voice trailed off slowly, finally leaving them in more silence.

"Fine." Bakura cut in bluntly, a sneer evident in his voice. "So, if this whole 'bad feeling' cliché is true, then what does it mean?" Mariku offered him a slight shrug of his broad shoulders before letting out another laugh.

"Hell if I know, it can't be good, whatever IT is." He looked back to Atem, with an amused look.

"What are we supposed to do exactly? It's not like we can just get off the damn ship." Atem nodded slightly, but overall remained silent.

Bakura took a sudden step back, his expression still fairly upset.

"Now.. I don't know about you two, but if something bad really is gonna' happen.. and we're not just being crazy over here.. then i'd rather not leave Ryou unprotected. I'm going back to my room." He turned abruptly, quickly walking off towards another large door.

Bakura would probably never admit it, but Atem could tell, he was obviously worried. The sudden change in his posture and attitude was showing he was more than upset about this all. Whether he would say that he believed in this ominous 'bad feeling' of theirs didn't matter, he obviously wasn't going to take any chances with Ryou's safety at risk.

He left them both in an eerie silence, as his footsteps finally died off. Atem rubbed his hands together nervously, slowly warming them. How had this happened? He had gone on this walk to get some relief. Instead, he had reached some terrible conclusion about this damned feeling the three of them shared.

"Bakura is right.. If something bad really is gonna' happen, then I need to be with Aibou.. you should go back with Malik also, he wouldn't be safe alone." Atem began to slowly walk off, backtracking to the glass doors he had once come out of. Mariku sighed to himself, walking back to the doors Bakura had just left through.

"Whatever is going to happen.. it had better not be too bad.." He muttered to himself sourly, pushing through the weighted doors.

The warm air seemed to engulf Atem as he walked back through the glass doors. It offered him little to no comfort from this uneasy feeling. He stepped onto the large staircase, careful not to slip this time. He paused suddenly, his eyes widening. A low hum was beating from somewhere around him, like an engine coming to life in the walls. He leaned to his right, holding tight to the rails for balance, and pressed his ear to the striped wall.

He flinched lightly, as the noise drastically rose to a subtle rumbling. Atem pulled away, perplexed by the wall's phenomenon. The rumbles grew into a loud growl, hissing from the ivory wall. Stretching out his hand, he touched the wall lightly. His violet eyes widened, bright with wonder. It was.. shaking? The entire wall was vibrating.. but why?

A new warmth spread over his palm rapidly, tingling through his spread fingers. Atem stared at the wall, now more confused than ever. Was this normal? The heat was slowly beginning to rise, turning into a burning sensation. He pulled away quickly, rubbing his hand.

"Maybe.. It's just a.. really loud heating system?" He said to himself quietly. "What is-

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He nearly fell out of shock from the sudden alarm. It rang out loudly, cutting him off and echoing down the twisted hall. He covered his ears from the schreeching alarms.

A sudden red light flashed from above his head. Atem flinched , and turned up to the ceiling, a large white alarm was planted right above him, it was flashing frantically, switching between red and blue lights with each second.

*B-B-BEEEP! B-B-BEEEP!

The alarm began to pick up it's pace, becoming more disorienting than before. Just what was going on here? Atem quickly continued down the steps, wanting to get himself as far away from this weird situation as possible. A sudden loud creak sounded from beneath him, and he froze in shock.

"What the- He was more interupted, as the ship suddenly lurched drastically, and he felt his knees buckle from the shock. He reached out for the railing, but barely brushed it with his fingers. He lost his balance and tripped, tumbling down the wooden staircase. His body must have connected with the stairs over a dozen different times as he fell down them. The sharp pain of every step he slammed into shocked his body, and rattled his brains. His shoulder crashed into the carpeted floor below, and he skidded across it, exposing his neck. The friction from the carpet dug into where his tank top left him bare, chafing his neck, shoulders and chest, burning them drastically.

Coming to a rolling stop, he finally let out a loud moan. Pain radiated from every inch of his body, making him see red. Forcing himself to sit up, he looked down at himself, his chest was covered in large friction burns, along with his shoulder, from where he was dragged across the carpets.. Pulling his jacket back on, he winced at the pain it put on his shoulder. It wasn't just the sores or burns that hurt, it was a deep tearing pain from his arm's socket.

"Agh.. Fuck, I probably dislocated it.." He hissed through gritted teeth, as the pain rang throughout his bruised body. Atem dragged himself towards the wooden stair railing, propping himself up right. He held back another cry, as he forced himself to stand.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how his body was going to look after this. He was lucky to be alive! He could have easily snapped his neck during that fall. Another loud, creaking moan of the ship echoed around him. The ringing alarm suddenly cut off, its lights flashing off completely. Atem was left in total darkness, and silence once again. He sank to the floor, thankful for the silence, but now feeling worse than ever.

"What the hell is going on around here.." He muttered to himself, as he slumped lower to the ground, with his consciousness slowly fading. He must have hit his head on the steps, it throbbed with a rapid pounding. Lifting a shaky hand to the back of his head, he touched it lightly. His pale hand came back streaked with a dark red, he winced from the burning pain in the back of his skull.

"This.. can't be good.." He muttered to himself weakly, his vision blurring. The ship let out another creaking moan, as the room seemed to spin around him. From somewhere down the hall he heard a sudden door open. He straightened up, barely clinging to his consciousness. Loud footsteps sounded from the dark hall, getting closer with each passing second.

"Who.. who's there?" He forced the words out painfully, every breath came out hoarse, seemingly to strain his chest, and cause a digging pain.

A human figure suddenly came into view, dashing down the hall, towards Atem. They came to a sudden stop a few feet from him, with two others following behind. Atem squinted up at the people, trying his best to look through the darkness. It was no use, his vision was fading, and it was just too dark.

"A-atem?" The voice whispered breathlessly. Atem flinched from the sudden use of his name. Slowly, he could recognize the voice, and his eyes widened. Opening his mouth slowly, Atem tried his best to sound as clear as possible,

"J-Jounouchi..." He breathed in a weak whisper, "That's you, right?" The people suddenly crowded around him, crouching in front of him.

"Y-yeah, it's me.. Honda and Otogi too..W-what happened to you? And what was that alarm?" He asked nervously, eyeing Atem's wounds, he and the others could apparently see through this blackness, Atem had no such luck. He looked down quietly, trying to collect his thoughts.

"The ship, something.. bad.. is happening.." He answered weakly, fading farther from reality. Jounouchi looked down at him, perplexed.

"Atem.. what, what do you mean.. bad?" He snapped his fingers in front of the smaller one's face, trying to grab his attention. He wouldn't dare try and touch him in this sorry state, who knew how badly he was hurt.

Atem shook his head lightly, not wanting to give them more clarification. What good would that do anyway? Who says they would even believe him? Bakura and Mariku had been right, it all sounded rather cliché in the end, this supposed 'bad feeling' the three of them shared.

"I don't know.. just, somethings wrong with the ship.. something really bad.." He muttered, drawing out his words carefully. Jounouchi watched him silently, trying to decide what should be done about this. If Atem was right.. then they could all be in a lot of trouble..

-END-

**A/N: I got around to a second chapter! Wee! So yes, something is wrong with the ship, the Yamis' were right.. but I'll dive into that drama another time. Hope you liked this, 'cuz I had lots of fun writing it, although I feel a bit bad about chucking Atem down the stairs like that.. Well thanks for reading, and please, please review, your input would mean alot if i'm going to continue this story :3**

**-Thank you, and peace out! *^_^***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright! I got around to a 3rd chapter \(^_^)/ Yay! So hope you like this, a bit more insight on the 'bad feeling' everyone has and what's happening with the ship, and remember, I don't own Yugioh!**

Yugi sat silently in his bed, clutching tightly to the blankets. His hands shook slightly, seeming to represent how he felt all over. Uneasy.. frightened.

His large eyes were now shut tightly, clenched into forced slits. The loud schreeching of the earlier alarm still rung in his head, even though several minutes had passed since the phenomenon. Once the sirens had died down, the new sound of panic had bursted to life, sounding from the hall, just outside Yugi's locked door. Panicked footsteps, cries.. all the mayhem still beat with life, that couldn't be denied any longer.

Even if Yugi couldn't see them.. even if he tried to block it all out.. it was useless, he could still hear everything. Pandemonium was being let loose all over the ship, since the lurching and the sirens had begun. More and more people we're beginning to panic, running around the ship, as the utter chaos set into play. The faint ringing of sirens hummed up from levels below Yugi's floor, quickly rising and spreading to higher levels, like a wild fire, roaring with life.

"This isn't happening.. this isn't happening.. this can't be happening!" He repeated, almost chanting the words, trying to console himself. Just what _was_ happening exactly?

Maybe a fire had started, maybe the ship was sinking? A broken engine.. someone overboard? Missing.. found dead? Any of these answers, Yugi would have prefered as the truth, as long as he knew what was happening! Not knowing what was causing all of this chaos.. was unsettling.

As crowds continued to run past his door, crying out wildly, Yugi had to wonder, just where was his yami? He had gone off on that walk not even an hour ago, so where was he? Why hadn't he come back yet? Was he.. alright?

These words replayed in Yugi's head, digging worry deeper into his mind, until it seemed to knife through him like ice, chilling his bones. He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach, lying there alone in the darkness. Another lurch of the ship sent out a loud creaking, rumbling throughout the ship, sounding like rusting pipes. Yugi froze, as he heard a sudden bang against his door. He stared up at it, wide eyed and horrified.

Sitting silently in his bed, not daring to utter even a sound, he waited, not entirely sure for what though. Then it sounded again, another loud banging on the wood, echoing through his eerily silent bedroom. Who the hell was that? It could be anyone at this point, with all this madness going on, Yugi wouldn't be surprised if there were people beginning to bust into each other's rooms. He sat silently, as the pounding grew more rapid, and louder.

After a few moments of silence Yugi could make out a faint voice behind the door, starting off as nothing more than a muffled whisper, it rapidly escalated into a cry.

"Oi, Yugi! Are you in there? Yugi!" A loud voice yelled just beyond the ivory door. Yugi's large eyes widened, watering, with both relief, and fear.

'Jounouchi.. it's jounouchi!' Yugi struggled out of bed, and bounded over to the door as fast as he could, fumbling with the lock. Finally opening it, he recognized the worried faces before him.

"Yugi! Thank god, you're ok!" Jounouchi cried, pushing past him, supporting someone over his shoulder, with Honda's help. They struggled over to the bed, Otogi closing the door behind them, making sure to lock it.

"Alright.. get him on the bed.. be careful.. careful Honda!" He hissed, observing as the other boys carefully helped a slumping figure onto the bed. They eased the smaller one onto the mattress, careful not to touch him too much, due to the injuries.

Yugi's eyes popped open as he slowly recognized the banged up figure, now hissing in pain as he leaned back into the pillows.

"A..Atem?!" He cried, pushing past the others to get to his damaged yami. "Atem! What.. what happened?!" He cried breathlessly, staring in horror, as he got a closer look of his dark's body, bruised and red, with blood dripping down the back of his neck, seeping into the linen sheets.

Atem looked at him, trying his best to fake a smile. Yugi stared in horror at the awful sight. The cardboard smile, obviously rigid and forced, couldn't hide the supreme pain he must have felt. His yami's once bright, observant lavender eyes, were now fogging into a lifeless darker hue of grey, becoming less clear and focused.. less awake.

"I.. tripped down the stairs when the ship had that.. spinning.." He choked out the words, with a raw pain behind them. "..It's no big deal.." He looked over at Jounouchi and raised his eyebrows, seeming to signal something. Jounouchi quickly nodded, nervously pulling his cell phone from his back pocket.

Yugi looked at him quizzically, wondering who you would call in such a situation, but his question was soon answered as the other end of the line picked up.

"K-kaiba?" Jounouchi uttered the words quietly, obviously embarrassed for having to call him. Some silence passed, as Jounouchi listened to the phone.

"Yeah.. i'm fine.. do you know what's going on?" He asked meekly into the other line. After some minutes of silents passed, Jounouchi's breath hitched a bit, and he held his hand up to pull his bang's back, running his hands through his blond hair. Yugi swallowed hard, his mouth seemingly going dry.

Some might think nothing of such idiosyncrasies, but not with Jounouchi.. it was one of his nervous tendencies, and meant something wasn't right. He nodded quickly,

"Yeah.. yeah, I hear you.. what are we supposed to do?" He asked to the invisible voice on the opposite end of the line. His eyes widened in shock, bulging large. If in fear or relief, Yugi couldn't tell.

"You.. you'd do that?" He paused, smiling slightly, his voice seeming to choke up. "T-thanks.. we'll be there!" He quickly added in a sharper tone, slamming his phone shut.

They all looked at him, eyes wide, waiting to be filled in on what Kaiba had informed him of. Jounouchi let out a loud puff of air, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Kaiba.. kaiba said.." He trailed off, quickly collecting himself and continuing, "The ships going down.." He tried to sound as calm as possible, delivering the information to his friends. They stared at him, in shock and disbelief as they processed his words, Honda was the first to speak.

"Down? You mean.. we're sinking? why?!" He cried, rising from his place near the bed. Jounouchi shook his head silently, looking at the floor, as if ashamed for his disability to properly inform his friends.

"I.. don't know. Kaiba couldn't say why, but the captain said it's going down, something went wrong with the engines and some pipes. He says it's unfixable.. and undelayable. The ship.. It'll sink by early morning.." The words left his paling lips, feeling like acid passing over his tongue.

Yugi gawked at him, terrified by the sudden thought of sinking.

"By the morning?! That's only in a couple of hours, what are we supposed to do?!" He reached forward, curling his fingers around his Yami's paled hand, it was cold and becoming limp. He was losing his consciousness after all, and at this point the only relief he could offer his worried hikari was a faint smile.

"I know, I know, but.." Jounouchi trailed off, his eyes becoming brighter. Everyone seemed to suddenly perk up, more alert and eagerly awaiting his continuation. He smiled slightly, trying his best to ignore the burning sensation, rising to his face.

"Kaiba said.. that the captain offered him a boat to leave off on.. and that, he'd take us with him.." Everyone stared at him, in surprise and awe.

"Really? Kaiba offered us a boat?!" Yugi exclaimed happily, slowly rising to his feet. Jounouchi nodded excitedly, his blonde hair whipping over his face from the movement.

"Yeah, he just said we should go up to the main deck, but.. he told us to hurry. With all this chaos breaking loose, it's getting bad up there, and he'd prefer to leave as soon as possible." He fixed a worried look over on Atem, who was still lying uncomfortably on the bed.

"Can you.. make it to the deck?" He asked, walking over to his bruised friend.

Atem smiled slightly, inhaling slowly.

"I can try.." His breath hitched slightly, with his body suddenly tensing up. He sat up slowly, scooting towards the edge of the bed. Yugi rushed next to his dark, briskly grabbing onto his shoulders, forcing him to stop.

"N-no, you can't walk out there like this!" He turned back to Jounouchi suddenly, his eyes pleading.

"Please.. Jounouchi, he can't do that.. it's crazy out there, Kaiba said so himself." Atem pressed his hand over Yugi's. They were still cold.

"Aibou, i'm fine." He pushed past his light, struggling to stand, "I told you all, I can do this, so let me." He pouted slightly, crossing his arms.

The other boys stared at him, riddled with doubt. Atem's body was still spotted by those friction burns, and the slight blood dripping from the back of his skull was beginning to cake onto his neck, darkening as it dried. He didn't look at all prepared for wandering around to find Kaiba in this mess, he could barely even stand straight. His pale skin was beginning to darken with purple bruises, showing off perfectly where he had crashed into the stairs.

Jounouchi sighed, still unconvinced with the other's health. He looked over at Honda, raising his eyebrows in silent question. After some time, the brunette nodded, and they seemed to wordlessly agree on something, and he smiled slightly, Jounouchi looked back.

"Fine." He grabbed a blanket off of the bed, tossing it to Atem, "But you'd better hide all those marks, we don't wanna' cause anymore panic huh?" After slight hesitation, Atem nodded, clutching the blanket tightly. He wrapped it around himself, careful to hide the blood.

"What? Jounouchi.. how.. how are you okay with this?!" Yugi suddenly cut in robustly, his once quiet fear seemingly gone all together. " Look at him! Just look.. do you think.. do you think he looks well enough to go running around on some wild goose chase for Kaiba?!" The small boy had tears in his wide eyes now, shining like large amethyst pools of liquid, about to overflow.

Yugi held his head in his shaking hands, now crying uncontrollably. His small shoulders hunched uncomfortably, as he slouched over the bed. He couldn't find the words anymore, he couldn't sort them out in his mind, or say them through his convulsive sobs. All he knew was that he elt worried.. worried and sick for his yami's safety.

A sudden cold hand, clammy and a bit shaky, fell lightly onto his shoulders.

"Aibou.. Please you have to believe me," Atem whispered gently, rubbing Yugi's shoulders softly.

"I'm fine.. i can do this, I know I can.. and they do too.." He slid his paled hand under his partner's jaw, tilting his head up to face the others.

Yugi stared through hot tears, finding himself faced with his friend's small, and a bit awkward smiles.

"Yugi.. he's right you know.. he can do this, and we're all behind him. Atem isn't one to give up without a fight, and neither are you." Jounouchi smiled, stepping towards Yugi, his hand outstretched to the smaller boy.

"You just have to trust us.. all of us. We're here to help if he needs it, so don't worry!" Honda nodded in agreement, stepping forward.

"He's right Yugi, no worries man! We're all here to help if he needs it, no ones in this alone." He suddenly looked around the darkened room nervously, obviously perturbed by the stark blackness.

Yugi stared at them, suddenly a bit embarrassed by his show of tears. He looked at Atem through the low light. Even through the darkness he could easily see his yami's bright eyes, eager as ever.

"Please Aibou.. We need to go.." He smiled, and wiped his light's tears, awaiting an answer. Yugi blushed, feeling the cold from the other's soft hand against his own cheek, reminded him just how close they were to one another. Yugi's first thought was to move away, but was suddenly replaced by a new idea.

He reached a shaky hand forward, and gently grabbed the blanket still draped over his dark's shoulders. Pulling slightly, he led Atem into a shy, but warm kiss. Suppressing the heat rising to his reddening cheeks best he could.

"Let's go.." He whispered quietly, slowly rising back to his feet. Atem smiled, pleased with his light's sudden change of mind. He nodded, rising to stand also. Yugi suddenly maneuvered past his yami, crossing the room to slide into his shoes. He pulled on a large black jacket over his pajamas, and looked back to Jounouchi as he buttoned himself up.

Jounouchi nodded excitedly, sensing Yugi's readiness. The upbeat blond suddenly turned towards the door,

"Alright, let's go find Kaiba!" He declared loudly, dashing past Otogi and over to the door. He pulled it open, crossing the threshold into the darkened hall.

"Oi! Jounouchi, I swear, you'd better not get lost!" Honda yelled, chasing out after his wild friend, pulling Otogi behind him.

"You two better hurry, by the looks of this situation, I don't think finding Kaiba is going to be all too easy!" Otogi managed to call out to yugi, as he was dragged out the door.

Yugi couldn't help but smile at his friend's energy.

"He's right.. If we're going to find Kaiba, we'd best hurry." Atem turned towards the door suddenly, pulling the blanket closer around him. He held a hand out for Yugi to take.

"Let's go, aibou." Yugi felt his ears grow hot as he shyly took his dark's cool hands.

"Y-yeah!" He nodded, smiling happily, now following Atem out the door, after their friends and into the darkness.

-End-

**A/N: Well hope that was at least a bit enjoyable, and sorry for the shortness, but I'm really tired right now.. Anyway, please review and hope you like my work! (^w^)**

**~Goodnight Ya'll, time for some major sleep -O^O-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: An update, yay! I feel like I don't write this story fast enough, but i'll get over it. Anyway, new chapter so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Yugi wandered above the deck almost blindly, pulling his recently afflicted yami along. It had taken this 'group' of theirs longer than they had all anticipated to finally reach the deck. Navigating through the blacked out and disheveled hallways of the boat had proven to be quite the formidable task.  
About 5 minutes after they had reached the crowded deck of the ship, Atem had begun to travel less smoothly and had to constantly be pulled in the right direction. His wounds were no longer just hindering him physically, but were now beginning to take a toll on his mental state as well. You could tell just from watching how he stiffly shuffled across the wooded deck, that something was horribly wrong with him.

Yugi's fear about his yami's health was starting to seem more realistic as time drove on.  
"Atem.. you know, maybe we should all take a break? I mean.. we'll find kaiba sure enough, so there's no real need for any rushing.. and you're not exactly.." Yugi's pleading words died out as he noticed a reasonably threatening looking man approaching them. It took him all of about 3 seconds to fully recognize the brute before him.  
"M-Mariku!" He stuttered, nervously tightening his grip on his yami's hand. He felt Atem respond with a subtle flick of his wrist, indicating that he should relax and maybe lighten his hold on the fragile being.  
Mariku looked at the group before him, eyeing them all carefully as if he were presented before a pack of dangerous strangers. His cold eyes fell on the concealed pharaoh and a sudden bright interest flickered in his eyes.  
"Oh? And what's this?" He shoved past Yugi forcefully and reached for Atem's blood- stained blanket. He lifted it slightly and peaked in at the scowling face, he could feel the edges of his mouth beginning to curl into a grin.  
"Pharaoh, you honestly look like some damaged little old woman in this.. why would you wear such a thing?" Mariku chuckled as he abruptly yanked the blanket down to the other's shoulders, revealing the bruised face. His eyes widened as he stepped back, letting the gruesome sight sink in.  
Mariku whistled, looking profoundly impressed by his damaged appearance.  
"And what did you do this time? Damn.. you really look fucked up.." Mariku whispered the last part more to himself, slowly reaching to touch the sore skin.  
"Don't touch him." Jounouchi cut in bluntly, pushing Mariku's hand away from his friend. Mariku slowly looked up at the blonde, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"What the fuck did you just say?" He growled, taking a menacing step forward. Jounouchi glared at him, refusing to back down. He stepped forward as well.  
"You heard me." He cracked his knuckles, preparing to fight. Mariku's grin deepened, as he started to enjoy the situation all the more now that violence was going to be involved.  
Yugi took a step back, dangerously aware of how much the two of them enjoyed fighting. He swallowed, realizing that there was little chance any of them could break up their fight, let alone prevent it from happening. He opened his mouth, preparing to speak, when someone beat him to it.  
"Mariku, you son of a-!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted from behind the tall Egyptian, startling him. Mariku turned, only to find his own hikari running up behind him. His eyes widened as Malik slammed into him recklessly, knocking them both to the floor.  
Malik crawled on top of his yami, thankful that he caught him off balance.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You left me behind!" He hissed, livid at his yami, who seemed fairly upset from the sudden tackle. He brusquely shoved Malik off of his own waist,  
"Why the hell did you tackle me?" he growled threateningly. Malik sat back, pouting like a child as he crossed his arms over his pajamas, which most of them still wore.  
"Because you left me behind dammit! This ship isn't exactly small, I got lost!" he glanced behind him, pointing over his shoulder. "At least these two stayed with me!" Mariku glanced past Malik, only to find that Bakura had been looming behind him the entire time, with Ryou by his side.  
"I swear, if you ever ditch me again i'll kill you!" Malik threatened as Ryou pulled him away, helping him back to his feet.  
"Calm down, the both of you!" he chastised the blondes while still trying to smile at the surrounding group. "We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this.." Ryou's lecturing suddenly died off, his eyes widening. His awestruck stare had fallen on Atem, taking in a clear view of his damaged head and shoulders. He covered his mouth in disbelief,  
"A-atem..what happened?" Ryou barely got the words out before forcing himself to look away. How was it, that someone could look so different in so little time? Just a few hours earlier Atem had looked perfectly fine, nothing but happy and wild throughout the first day exploring the ship, but now?  
To put it frankly, he looked like he was dying. Even if you could look past all the bruises and the blood, just how he held himself was sickly and unstable.  
Atem could barely keep standing straight anymore, his breaths were coming out as ragged wheezing now and his eyes were fogging over, losing their once vivacious appearance.  
He quickly covered himself, pulling the blanket back over his head while trying to stand straighter. It was a failed attempt at looking healthy.  
"I'm fine, honestly. I just had an accident with some stairs is all.." Atem's explanation was cut short as Bakura tried to stifle a sudden laugh. He failed horribly as a wide grin spread over his face,  
"Seriously? You fell down the stairs! I wish I could've been there to see a feat as great as that.." he giggled sarcastically, getting lost in his own imagination.  
"Shut it. I'd like to see you take a fall as well, then we'd see who laughs." Atem pouted indignantly, glaring back at the hysterical thief. Bakura only offered more dark cackling as a response.  
"Bakura.." Ryou stepped forward suddenly, placing a hand on his dark's shoulder, "Knock it off, we've all got a bigger thing to worry about right now!" he said sternly, once again trying to be the mediator of sorts to the situation. Bakura just nodded and waved him away, still wearing a grin.  
"Hey! could you all be quiet for a sec? I'm trying to talk on the phone." Jounouchi suddenly hissed, covering an ear in an attempt at drowning everyone out. Atem turned to him suddenly, his eyes widened.  
"Kaiba?" He asked hopefully, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jounouchi nodded quickly, turning away from the group. He walked away briskly, listening intently to the other line. Atem turned back to everyone, figuring Jounouchi would be coming back any second. He couldn't help but feel relieved. Things actually seemed to be picking up.  
They had arrived on the deck safely, Jounouchi was probably off to find Kaiba, and the ship's creaking and spinning seemed to be dying down. They could be off this boat in no time if things kept up like this. Then maybe they could get to a hospital before Atem's condition further worsened.  
"Mariku.. Mariku look!" Malik suddenly screeched, tugging his yami towards a crowd of excited people. Mariku watched with a look of disgust, nothing like a bunch of screaming people to worsen a mood.  
"And what exactly am I supposed to see, Malik?" He asked darkly, with an impatient tone. Malik stared at his yami, shocked.  
"What? You mean you can't see them?" He pointed over towards the center of the mob. "Look! It's Isis and Rishid!" Mariku blinked, still unamused.  
"I see them.. why should I care?" he asked with a serious tone. Malik looked at him exhaustively, giving his Yami a shove towards the mob.  
"Go and get them! I'd do it myself, but those people would probably run right over me in all this panic. So you do it, you're the scary one!" he gave Mariku another quick shove towards the crowd. It didn't seem like he intended to stop being so persistent anytime soon and Mariku was getting impatient.  
"Fine! Lets go get your stupid sister.." He grumbled, pulling Malik along behind him. As they forced their way into the crowd, Atem turned back towards the direction Jounouchi had walked off in. He had wandered somewhere out of sight apparently, since there was no longer any sign of him among the crowds of people.  
"I hope he didn't get himself lost.." yugi suddenly voiced aloud, catching Atem's attention. He looked around, now hoping the same thing.  
"I'm sure he has enough sense not to- a sudden yell sounded from somewhere behind him. They whirled around, not even sure of what to expect at this point.  
"Yugi! Everybody!" Anzu called out, maneuvering her way around frantic people to get to her friends. Shizuka came stumbling after her, waving excitedly at everyone.  
"Anzu!" Yugi smiled, greeting the girls upon arrival. "Howd' you find us?" He cocked an eyebrow, astonished that these two could find such a small group on such a crowded deck.  
"Well, we just noticed you guys is all." Shizuka informed them, looking around, slightly frantic.  
"Where's my brother?" she smiled nervously, trying to hide her obvious worry. She looked around hopefully. Taking a step forward, she looked past Yugi, her eyes suddenly widening at the sight of an approaching figure.  
"K-kaiba?" She stared at him questioningly as he walked up behind Yugi, Mokuba following behind quickly. Atem turned around, looking up at him expectantly.  
"Where's Jounouchi?" Kaiba offered him a quick glance, before looking back to the group before him. His eyes narrowed as he eyed every one of them.  
"I assume that you'll all be forcing your way onto my boat." He sighed to himself, still wearing his usual scowl. The last thing he wanted was over ten people crowded around him. He looked back down to Atem again, watching him momentarily.  
"What.. the hell happened to you this time?" Atem scoffed, pulling his blanket tighter.  
"Please, you say it as if i'm accident prone. Can we please, just get to the damned boat?" Kaiba flashed him an amused look.  
"Yeah yeah, just follow me. Mokuba, stay close." He glanced around the deck, noting all the frantic madness unfolding before him. "You don't want to get lost in the middle of this.." He suddenly turned back, making his way towards the stern of the ship.  
"Kaiba, wait!" Yugi suddenly pulled at the other's arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
"We're still waiting for Malik, he's getting his sister, and what about Jounouchi?" Kaiba pulled his arm away, shrugging slightly.  
"Jounouchi's taken care of, don't mind that. Malik on the other hand, isn't my problem right now. I offered my boat for those amongst you who are present at the moment. I don't have the time to wait for them." Yugi looked at him unforgivingly for the blunt statement.  
"Kaiba! We can't just leave them here." Kaiba glared down at him threateningly, his large stature seemingly more ominous.  
"Yugi. It isn't personal, but do you know what would happen if anyone on this ship found out about our single boat? We need to leave, now." He turned back once more, taking a hold of Mokuba's hand and sauntering off. Yugi hesitated momentarily, taking another last look around. Kaiba was right. Any of these people finding out about the boat would only prove to exacerbate the situation. They needed to leave immediately.. but..  
"Kaiba!" Atem suddenly spoke up, pulling away from Yugi's grasp. Kaiba stopped, looking back over his shoulder.  
"You can't do that! It was_ you_ who brought Malik and it'll be you who gets him home!" Kaiba finally turned around, his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Oh? and why would I risk _our_ safety for four people?" Kaiba straightened, a pretentious smirk finding itself across his lips. He acted as if he had won the argument and began to turn on his heel.  
"Because you're the president of Kaiba corp. It was you and your company that paid for this cruise. What'll people think if you arrive with 15 people and come back with only 11? You really are quite the man, eh?" Atem added sarcastically, his own confident grin now evident. Kaiba turned once again, smile now gone.  
"and what do _you_ suppose we do? You can't expect us all to waste our time standing around."  
"You can all go and wait in the boat, while someone looks for Malik and the others." Kaiba scoffed, eyeing Atem curiously.  
"Now who do you suggest does it? It couldn't be you, not in your sorry state." He glanced around their small group, observantly. "and I doubt anyone here wants to risk getting lost for those guys." He paused for a moment, confident no one would volunteer. He was wrong.  
"I can do it." Bakura suddenly spoke out, startling everyone with the offer. Ryou eyed his yami curiously, addled by his sudden cooperativeness. He knew full well that Malik wasn't especially someone he favored, so why..  
"I've got things back in our room to get, I might as well find those guys along the way. Whatever gets us out of here sooner." Kaiba hesitated momentarily, before walking back in the direction he had come, Mokuba following behind eagerly.  
"You've got less than ten minutes, or we leave without you guys. Got it?" Kaiba proceeded to lead the way, not giving Bakura any real chance to respond. "As for the rest of you, follow me." The majority of them hesitantly followed after the CEO, still puzzled by Bakura's decision. It seemed way too out of character for the thief.  
"Bakura.. why are you.." Ryou started out quietly, his voice seemingly weak. Bakura slowly pulled his arm away from Ryou, taking a hold of his shoulder.  
"Ryou, I told you, there's something I need. I'll be back to the boat before you all leave." He flashed Ryou a quick smile before pushing him towards Yugi, who was just as confused by Bakura's actions as everyone else was.  
"Just stay with these guys for a bit. Ten minutes, promise!" Bakura suddenly turned and ran, knowing Ryou would offer up some kind of argument if given the chance. By the time he had registered what happened, Bakura had already disappeared into a crowd and was gone.  
"That jerk.." Ryou was pouted, reluctantly following Yugi and Atem to the boat.  
"Oh come on Ryou, i'm sure he'll be back in time, he's just getting something important, right?" Yugi tried to reassure the other, but it didn't seem to be working. Ryou simply offered him a doubtful look,  
"There's nothing to get. I was the one who packed most of our bags, he had nothing worth so much value and I doubt he would try and smuggle something like that onto a cruise.. he's got some other reason for this, I just don't know what.." Ryou walked along, a bad feeling now nagging at the back of his mind. "..I'll find out eventually.." He said to himself, following slowly towards the stern of the ship

* * *

**A/N: Aight yo, so i'm done with this one for the time being. I'm sure you can all guess whats gonna happen next, or not.. idk, but hopefully you liked it, if so please review! it'll get me to write more ^w^'**

**-Ice**


End file.
